sauver le manteau de Jack
by takisys
Summary: Adina et Sam storyteller ont donné vie au manteau de Jack dans deux histoires fabuleuses que j'ai traduites sur mon journal avec leur accord. aprés COE j'ai voulu sauver ce manteau...


Titre : Sauver le manteau de Jack  
Personnages : Jack, Ianto, Gwen et Rhys  
Résumé : scènes manquantes de Children of Earth  
Rating: si vous regardez Torchwood vous pouvez lire  
Spoilers: pour toute la série 3 - COE  
Disclaimer: bien sûr je me contente d'emprunter des personnages qui appartiennent à la BBC

Parce qu'après avoir traduites les adorables histoires d'Adina et de Sam-the Storyteller

Il fallait bien sauver ce fantastique manteau vivant, parce que, si son manteau était vivant Jack ne l'aurait pas laissé mourir avec lui. Alors voilà ce qui c'est réellement passé…

Sauver le manteau de Jack

D'abord Gwen : elle attendait un enfant…

Et puis, bien sûr Ianto… il avait du l'attraper et le conduire lui-même jusqu'à la dalle de l'ascenseur. Là, prestement il avait laissé le manteau glisser de ses épaules, tout en agrippant Ianto pour un dernier baisé avant… de le repousser sur la dalle, tout en glissant dans sa poche le mouchoir soigneusement plié « sauve-toi… je reviendrais, je reviens toujours… » Et il avait fermé les yeux…

Boum !

L'explosion avait prit Ianto par surprise, il n'avait pas encore atteint le sommet, il était resté sonné un moment… en bas le QG n'était plus qu'un cratère béant… de Jack pas la moindre trace… il avait été pulvérisé… des sirènes ? Difficiles à dire… ses oreilles bourdonnaient… comme dans du coton… il fallait qu'il sorte de là… ceux qui avait eu le cul de mettre une bombe dans le ventre de Jack viendraient certainement s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de survivants. Alors, il avait serré les dents, et pris ce qui lui restait de forces et de résolution pour gravir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la surface. Ce faisant, il se surprit à se féliciter d'avoir laissé Myfanwy partir se dégourdir les ailes un peu plus tôt. Cela dit elle serait probablement accueillit par des coups de feu à son retour… et pour le moment c'est lui qui essayer d'échapper aux balles. Heureusement qu'il avait vu la petite tache de l'infra rouge… l'avantage de ne pas entendre… c'est qu'il ne savait absolument pas à quel point il avait eu de la chance…

Après avoir semé ses poursuivants et tenté de contacter Gwen, il s'était cherché un coin pour finir la nuit, un endroit d'où il pourrait surveiller la suite des événements, sans être vu… Il n'était pas question qu'il abandonne Jack… et ceux qui étaient derrière cette attaque connaissaient manifestement son aptitude à ne pas rester mort très longtemps… Il était choqué, physiquement et moralement, maintenant que le niveau d'adrénaline était retombé, il commençait à avoir froid. Froid et faim… il avait cherché la barre de chocolat qu'il avait toujours sur lui, depuis sa première rencontre avec Myfanwy, au cas où… Il la trouva… ainsi qu'un mouchoir… ? Avec dessus, le chiffre du capitaine brodé en fils doré… ? Il s'essuya avec… et le mouchoir s'agrippa à son visage… ce n'était pas une agression… non c'était presque tendre… alors il l'attrapa doucement par un de ses coins… le mouchoir s'enroula autour de son poignet affectueusement… Il le regarda de plus prêt : il ressemblait à n'importe quel beau mouchoir de fils blanc, la trame du tissu parfaitement imité… Le manteau de Jack… c'était le manteau vivant de Jack…

Il avait fermé les yeux, Jack lui avait expliqué… oh qu'il aimerait, là maintenant s'enrouler dans ce manteau… Mais c'était une très mauvaise idée : beaucoup trop voyant… et c'était plutôt le moment de passer inaperçu… la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry Potter ? Probablement l'idéal mais aurait-il fallut qu'il sache comment le faire…. Il avait vraiment froid, il aurait du mettre une petite laine sous sa chemise… non, mais ça va pas ? On est au mois de juillet ! Mais il avait froid et commençait à claquer des dents, probablement la réaction nerveuse… oh une petite laine comme en mettait son grand-père… et le mouchoir avait commencé à s'enfiler sous sa manche tout doucement s'étirant le long de son bras, puis tout autours de son torse et jusqu'à son autre poignet : une parfaite petite laine pour lui et une parfaite cachette pour l'étrange créature… et c'était doux et confortable d'une chaleur réconfortante et il y avait l'inimitable odeur de jack… la chose en était imprégné.

Jack avait repris conscience aux milieux de gravas, complètement meurtris. On l'avait fait sauter, on l'avait enchainé, le laissant se tordre de douleurs alors que ses tissus se reconstituaient, puis on l'avait noyé dans du béton et maintenant ça… mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur avait donc fait… ? D'accord, depuis qu'il était arrivé sur cette planète il ne s'était pas fait que des amis… mais vraiment, il n'avait quant même pas mérité ça… et puis il vit la voiture… et… c'étaient eux…il les avait reconnus : Ianto, son Ianto, Gwen et Rhys… Et, il était complètement nu et toujours enchainé !!!

Une fois dans la voiture, il s'était blotti contre Ianto, après que celui-ci l'ait libéré de ses chaines. Cherchant un peu de réconfort et de chaleur humaine, il avait glissé une main sous la chemise de son amant… ? « On c'est fait un ami ? à ce que je vois … » murmura-t-il à son oreille encore engourdie. « Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler… » Fit Ianto de son air faussement innocent, suivit d'un sourire complice…

Ils avaient passé cette nuit la, dans une grange, laissant la voiture à Rhys et Gwen, c'était loin d'être un palace… Il avait trouvé dans le coffre de la voiture une paire de jogging pour Jack, des baskets et un T-shirts… Mais jack restait sonné… des gens pour qui il avait travaillé, des gens avec qui il était supposé travailler, l'avait pris pour cible… Ils étaient manifestement décidés à se débarrasser de lui et de ce qui restait de sa petite équipe, quoique qu'il en coute… Ianto, avait pris la direction des opérations, organisant un semblant de lit avec un reste paille… mais Jack restait là, incapable de réagir, alors Ianto avait commencé à se déshabiller, d'abord la cravate… si, si, il avait toujours sa cravate, probablement le seul type à garder une cravate dans de telles circonstances, puis la veste, le gilet et sa chemise… ne restait plus que la petite laine qui était devenu T-shirt, avec la chaleur et les émotions de la journée… il le retira aussi avec soin et le tendit à Jack… Il sortit alors un peu de sa transe, secoua énergiquement le t-shirt qui retomba sur le lit de paille… en une très confortable couette… Sur laquelle ils s'étaient installés… Jack avait tiré Ianto à lui, recherchant toujours sa chaleur, il avait besoin de savoir qu'il était là, bien vivant, dans ses bras… Ianto ne se fit pas prier, même s'il le savait immortel, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour Jack… enterré vivant pour la fin des temps… c'était ce que Jack aimait chez le jeune homme, sa calme patience, sa détermination et plus que tout ; sa passion possessive…le jeune homme s'enroula autour de lui, et puis les yeux dans les yeux, affichant un sourire satisfait « ça va mieux… ? » oh oui, s'allait mieux… ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre et la couette était venu s'enrouler autour d'eux…

Le lendemain, il avait remis le mouchoir dans sa poche. Ils avaient investis un vieil immeuble abandonné qui appartenait à Torchwood, en avait fait leur nouveau QG, et pendant que les autres installaient le matériel récupéré grâce aux méthodes peu orthodoxes de Gwen, bon il mentirait s'il prétendait ne pas s'être bien amusé, il était parti étrenner une des cartes de crédit : acheter les indispensables, du PQ aux vêtements de rechanges pour tout le monde, ce ne serait pas du luxe, en passant par le savon. Il avait dispatché les achats, il avait fait ainsi plusieurs magasins trouvant en grande surface de quoi satisfaire Gwen et Rhys, un costume trois pièces pour lui dans une petite boutique de prêt-à-porter, puis il s'était rendu dans un petit surplus de l'armée que lui avait gentiment indiqué la vendeuse… il voulait faire un cadeau à un ami… Il avait trouvé là, pantalon, bretelles, chemise bleue et des boots et il s'était fait donné un cintre et une housse…

Il était reparti vers leur nouveau QG, puis s'était arrêté dans un endroit tranquille, d'abord pour vérifier qu'on ne l'avait pas suivit, et ensuite parce qu'il lui restait une dernière chose à faire…

Il avait vérifié qu'aucuns regards indiscrets ne viennent les déranger, puis il avait sorti le cintre et l'avait accroché après la portière ouverte… il avait ensuite sorti le mouchoir de sa poche et l'avait installé précautionneusement sur le cintre, « maintenant tu sais ce que j'attend de toi » dit-il tout en pensant très fort au manteau de jack, ce manteau qu'il connaissait par cœur, il avait fermé les yeux, il revoyait leur première rencontre dans le parc, il se revoyait le nez dans ce manteau cherchant l'odeur familière de Jack après Abadon… Quand il avait rouvert les yeux, le mouchoir avait disparu : il était redevenu le grand manteau bleu gris de capitaine de la RAF, que Jack ne quittait jamais… Ianto lui sourit « tu es parfait » et il avait mit la housse pour le rendre à son propriétaire.

Jack aimait bien son manteau, et il était content d'avoir pu le sauver… Il avait toujours su le réchauffer… mais là, c'était peine perdu… Ianto était mort, mort dans ses bras… et il avait froid, depuis il avait toujours froid… oh ce n'était pas qu'il ne faisait pas des efforts… il se faisait si caressant sur sa peau, si tendre… et Jack s'emmitouflait dedans, remontait le col de ce manteau que Ianto aimait tant…


End file.
